


“You could talk about it, you know?”

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, Mentioned G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Thancred worries about the WoL's mental/emotional state, and has a short chat with him.





	“You could talk about it, you know?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this one is kinda bad. Thanks for reading!

Thancred watched Xhaira silently as he prepared for their trip to The Tempest. The Warrior of Light had bounced back from his encounter and subsequent collapse on Mt. Gulg, but it was apparent that despite being physically hearty for the rescue mission, Xhaira was suffering. 

When the Exarch’s hood fell back on Mt. Gulg, Thancred could feel the shock and emotional agony that made its way to Xhaira’s features. And when Emet-Selch kidnapped the unconscious Mystel that had failed to steal away the Light from their friend before being shot in the back, Xhaira had nearly become inconsolable for the few moments before his collapse. Xharia knew the Exarch -- knew that man -- on a personal level, and his disappearance with the Ascian had taken its toll.

He usually left matters like this in Aurion’s hands when the Miqo’te was present, but it seemed that this time that wasn’t enough. Thancred wasn’t blind to the fact that Aurion knew what troubled his mate, but nothing seemed to be being done about it. Which meant one of two things: Aurion did not know how to handle the situation, or Aurion knew that nothing could be done.

Loathe to insert himself into personal matters where he likely wasn’t welcome, Thancred held off on investigating. But the closer they got to facing Emet-Selch again, the more worried Thancred became. 

It wasn’t until they were deep under the waters and searching The Tempest for clues about the Exarch’s whereabouts that Thancred couldn’t take it much longer. Paired off with Xhaira while exploring the seafloor, Thancred took the moments of privacy to breach the subject.

“Xhaira, I know that I’m no Aurion.” The Miqo’te turned to him, head tilting with confusion. “But I am your friend. And I care about what’s been causing that pained look on your face whenever you think no one is looking.”

Xhaira’s ears stiffened. “Thancred, I-”

Thancred put his hand up to silence the lie before it even formed. “You’re not fine. Don’t say that. I’m not pressuring you or asking questions. I just want you to know that I’m happy to lend an ear, should you need it.” 

Xhaira looked away, staring off into a dark corner of the sea. 

“All I’m saying is,” Thancred crossed his arms and softened his tone. “You could talk about it, you know? It might help. And anything you say will go with me to my grave.”

Xhaira looked back at Thancred again, making eye contact briefly before turning his back to the man. A beat of silence passed before Xhaira answered.

“...I know. Just...not until after. We have to get him back.” The words were quiet, but Thancred heard them all the same. He nodded in agreement, and they set back on the path to find their lost friend.


End file.
